


Pins, Needles, and Princes

by fanderismeh



Series: "Making the world more gay!" says Patton while shooting rainbows into the sky [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Cute, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Swearing, prinxiety is my life, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23453578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderismeh/pseuds/fanderismeh
Summary: Roman and Virgil go on a walk but Virgil gets hurt.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: "Making the world more gay!" says Patton while shooting rainbows into the sky [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684387
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Pins, Needles, and Princes

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on what happened today. Yes I did step in a bunch of thorns. my feet hurt like heck. Ouch!

Virgil was siting on his bed chilling. He was listening to My Chemical Romance with his headphones on. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He took his headphones off.

"Who is it?" he asked

"Just the fairest of them all." replied a voice.

"You can come in, Roman" said Virgil

Roman walked in.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on on a walk." Roman stuttered as he blushed and played with his fingers.

"Sure, I guess. I have nothing else to do anyways." Virgil answered. He got up and walked downstairs to the door.

"Wait, don't you need shoes?" questioned Roman as he followed him.

"Nah I'm fine. C'ome on."

The boys walked to the beach.

"So, how was your day?" asked Roman.

"It was fine." replied Virgil.

Suddenly Virgil stepped in a bunch of thorns.

"SHIT!" shouted Virgil.

"What happened?" asked Roman .

"I STEPPED IN A BUNCH OF THORNS!" shouted Virgil.

"Lemme see!" Roman demanded.

Virgil sat down and showed Roman his feet.

"Heckity heck that is A LOT of thorns!" Roman shuddered.

"YEA IT IS! AND IT HURTS. A LOT!" Yelled Virgil.

"Lemme pick you up."

"What? Why?"

"We need to take you home."

"Ok fine, but only this once."

Roman carried him home in his arms. When the got home Roman cleaned his feet up and set him on his bed.

"Thanks, Roman. I owe you." Thanked Virgil.

"Your welcome and you do owe me. You weighed like, two hundred pounds!" joked Roman "No seriously though, I'm here to help." 

Virgil smiled and blushed "Roman?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Panic! At The Everywhere."

Roman felt an irresistible force draw him towards Virgil. Virgil felt it to. He looked into Romans eyes. That was the moment when they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> I need help on deciding if i should do a Demus one-shot. please comment if you think i should. thanks for reading my crappy story!


End file.
